1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for producing a dielectric material on a semiconductor device and producing a semiconductor device with a dielectric material for example a DRAM memory. For different technical solutions it is an advantage to use a dielectric material in a semiconductor device that comprises a high dielectric constant. The dielectric layer with a high dielectric constant may be used in a transistor or in a capacitor of a semiconductor device, for example a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the state of the art several methods are known for producing a dielectric layer on a semiconductor device. For example it is known by the US patent application US 2004/0198069 A1 a method for forming a layer comprising hafnium on a substrate surface sequentially exposing the substrate surface to a hafnium precursor to form a hafnium layer on a substrate surface; reacting a second precursor with the hafnium containing layer; reacting a third precursor with the hafnium containing layer; reacting a fourth precursor with the hafnium containing layer. The deposited compound film comprises hafnium and at least three elements selected from the group consisting of silicon, aluminum, oxygen and nitrogen. The deposited dielectric layer can be realised as a hafnium silicon oxinitride and a hafnium aluminum oxygen nitride, hafnium silicon aluminum nitride and hafnium silicon aluminum oxide nitride.
Furthermore it is known to produce a laminate gate dielectric in a SiMOS FET with nitrogen incorporated in a hafnium oxide aluminum oxide laminate by Hyung-Seok Jung et al., in “Improved Current Performance of CMOSFETs with Nitrogen Incorporated HfO2-Al2O3 Laminate Gate Dielectric”, IEDM Tech. Dig. (2002), pages 853-856.
Furthermore it is known by Masato Koyama et al., in “Effect of Film Composition of Nitrogen Incorporated Hafnium Aluminate Gate Dielectric on Structural Transformation and Electrical Pproperties through High-Temperature Annealing”, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, volume 43, No. 4B, 2004, pages 1788-1794, to use a nitrogen incorporated hafnium aluminate gate dielectric layer as a high k-material for a SIMOS device.
Furthermore it is known by Katsuyuki Sekine et al., in “Nitrogen Profile Control by Plasma Nitridation Technique for Poly-Si Gate HfSiON CMOSFET with Excellent Interface Property and Ultra-low Leakage Current”, IEDM Tech. Dig. (2003), pages 102-106, to use a poly-silicon gate on hafnium silicon oxynitride for a SiMOS field-effect transistor.
Furthermore it is known by Masahiro Koike et al., in “Effect of Hf—N Bond on Properties of Thermally Stable Amorphous HfSiON and Applicability of this Material to Sub-50 nm Technology Node LSIs”, IEDM Tech. Dig. (2003), pages 107-110, to use hafnium silicon oxinitride as an ultra thin layer with high hafnium and high nitride concentration as a high k material.
In the field of semiconductor processing, memory device processing or other electronic device processing, atomic layer deposition is used for depositing high k material. As electronic devices continue to shrink and the density of devices continues to increase, the size and aspect ratio of the features are becoming more important with a high impact in the quality of the semiconductor device. Although there are different methods for producing a dielectric material with a high k-constant, there is furthermore a need for a method for depositing dielectric material with a high k-constant.